The Transgenic Vs The Thing That Won't Leave
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Alec, Max and Joshua have to face something they really shouldn't have to while Logan is out getting the food ...


**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - So here we is with yet another random story my equally random brain cooked up whilst bored. This was partially inspired by something that happened to someone else I know of, with a certain item that just refused to go away...

_**The Transgenics Vs The Thing that won't leave!**_

One fine day in the middle of a raging thunderstorm, and the transgenics were in Logan's apartment, hungry as hell. There was next to no food in the fridge, and they were miles from the nearest McDonalds. Logan had been gone ages whilst picking up their Big Macs, and Alec, Max and Joshua were getting hungry.Alec was pacing the room, while Max was reading a magazine, while Joshua sat on the floor, and would not quit staring at the corner of the room.

Alec had noticed Joshua's strange fixation, but did not comment until it started interfering with his concentration.

"Joshua, what the hell are you looking at, Dude?" Alec asked, squatting down next to the big guy and following his blue eyed gaze to the corner of the room.

"What's that?" Joshua asked, as he pointed to the corner.

"It's the corner of the room, Joshua! What in hell did you think it was?" Alec asked, in confusion.

"Not the corner, Alec, what's in the corner?" Joshua asked, still not taking his eyes off the thing he was staring at.

"A pot plant, Joshua. A coconut palm if I'm not very much mistaken!" Alec replied.

"Not the palm, Alec, in the pot!" Joshua asked, moving into a crouch to creep forward on cautious tippy toes, which looked a little silly considering how large the guy was.

Alec watched him go, entirely uncertain as to whether to start running now.

"What the - ?" Joshua asked, reaching out tentatively, before leaping back with a howl.

"It MOVED! IT BIT ME I TELL YOU!" Joshua yelled in horror.

Max finally looked up, looking intrigued, while Alec strode manfully over to Joshua, whose hand was bleeding.

"Jeez but what the freaking hell is it, I tell you, dog boy?" Alec babbled, as Max made her way calmly over to the pair of them.

"It's a banana. What the hell did you think it was?" she asked them straight away.

"A BANANANANANANANANANANANA? WHAT THE HELL'S IT DOING THERE, Max? I DON'T EVEN LIKE BANANANANANANANANANAAAAS!" Joshua started to cry.

"Awwwwww!" Max said, giving Joshua a cuddle, while Alec prodded the banana bravely.

"This banana is rotten!" he announced. "How long's it been there?"

"I don't care - just get rid of it!" Joshua yelled, sucking his bitten hand gingerly.

Alec grunted, before flinging the rotten banana out of the open window into the storm outside. Alec went back to pacing the room, while Max returned to her magazine, while Joshua ate some chocolate and drank some milk.

Logan still didn't return with the Big Macs, yet something else did.

The banana.

It was in Joshua's milk, and it made him fling the milk across the room, almost in Max's unsuspecting face, with a yell of - "THE BANANANANANANANANANAAAA! IT'S BACK!"

"Jeez, Joshua, but you nearly had me eye out then!" Max exclaimed, looking alarmed.

"THE BANANANANANANANANANANANANNAAAAAAAAAA! IT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Joshua yelled, flinging the chocolate next, because he couldn't face eating it anymore.

Alec picked up the chocolate, dusted it off and popped it in his mouth and chewed happily, leaving Max to deal with the banana. She threw it out into the corridor. Fifteen minutes later and it turned up again in Joshua's shoe. Then it turned up in Alec's jacket pocket, then in Max's hair.

No matter what happened, and where they threw it, and no matter how far they threw the damn thing, that rotten banana always managed to find it's way back to them. They even tried flushing it down the toilet, yet still it came back.

"Someone's playing a trick on us, obviously! Some kids keep throwing it back in the window ... " Max said, before going to finally shut the window.

"Maybe you should have caught it in your mouth Joshua and ate it!" Alec said.

"BUT I DON'T EVEN LIKE BANANANANANANANAANNANANAAAAAAS!" Joshua howled, in disgust.

"Why not?" Alec asked. "What are we gonna do with it if you won't eat it Joshua?"

They continued to stare at it, until they heard Logan coming noisily down the corridor. He arrived, banging the door wide open and wheeling his wheelchair straight over the offending banana without even realizing it was there.

"Here's your Big Macs, guys, I hope you enjoy them, I had to wheel miles for these, and I bet they're cold!" Logan groused, dumping the paper sack of food on the nearby table, before turning around to see the three of them watching the banana avidly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan asked them in genuine confusion.

"Watching a banana, Logan. We're waiting for it to get up!" Max said, absently, not taking her eyes off the banana laying squished on the floor.

"Why??" Logan asked.

"It's not getting up, guys! I think it's dead! No more tricks and treats!" Joshua said, in relief.

"What the hell's going on?" Logan asked.

"It's best not to know, Logan! This thing's been giving us hell for the past hour!" Alec said, with one of his trademark broad grins - this one tinged with relief.

"Why didn't you just throw it away? It's a rotten old thing anyway!" Logan said, picking up the squished remains and throwing it in the bin.

"We tried that! But it kept coming back ... !" Joshua said, watching the bin warily, as though expecting to see the thing crawling back out of the bin again.

"Well, you know what they say about bananas - that they always repeat on you!" Alec said, with a little chuckle.

"Alec?" Max said, suddenly. "Oh Alec?"

"Yes, Max? And how may I help YOU?" Alec asked, cheekily.

"Shut up!" Max said, before returning to her magazine, collecting her Big Mac on the way.

One by one, they started to eat, and they never saw that damn banana ever again ...

THE END!!


End file.
